


Dick down the discord mod

by buengiorno



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Discord - Freeform, Edging, F/M, Piss, Piss Enema, Urine, Urine Enema, Watersports, Zoom Call, brown pee, discordserver, e-sex, enema, fortnite, mold, pisskink, yellow pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buengiorno/pseuds/buengiorno
Summary: Floch has a discord server he takes very seriously. But what happens when kitten posts memes in #general?
Relationships: Floch Forster/Reader
Comments: 91
Kudos: 93





	Dick down the discord mod

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my friend who’s an attacker titan fan. Sorry if I mess up names I was told this was a show about adult boyscouts and Fortnite???? Please enjoy!

“I swear it’s really popular and there are girls who post pics on there all the time!” Armenian clenched his fists.  
“What kind of pics though?” Erin raised a brow as Albert leaned towards him.  
“Bobbies” he whispered.  
Ereh covered his mouf in shock.  
“Like Dan nicky ur bobbie s?” he whispered as quietly as he could.  
“No bro… like tits out for harambe.”  
“Not harambe…” Erry gasped.  
“Yeah bro… bless up.” Arwin poured out his coffee as he crossed himself. Ere followed his lead and did the same.  
“You guys are being ridiculous.” You said from behind them. They both jumped and you could swear a piss stain started forming on both of their crotches. “Ew” you thought to yourself.  
“It’s not like you’ve ever seen the server.” Armrest cried.  
You were almost offended by that comment.  
“I’ll have you know I’m a mod.” You said, flipping your hair over your shoulder.  
The two of them got excited and started begging you to prove it.  
“Fine” you sighed. You pulled out your phone and opened the Discord app.  
“Here’s the server.” You said as you tapped on an icon of a chug jug.  
The two of them snatched your phone and started going through the channels together. They had always heard rumors about the growing Discord server owned by your college’s greatest Fortnite gamer. Floch was strict about who could have access to the Tomato Town server, and some said that Tomato Town was now just the nickname for his harem. Some even said it was a sex cult.  
Switching from chat to chat, they got excited looking at the lewd photos that people had sent. Many of them with Floch’s initials written on their naked bodies with lipsticks. They tapped around a few more times before  
“f u c k….” they whispered to each other before you snatched your phone from them again.

“I think you’ve seen enough.” You said.  
Knowing that there was no use for them to beg for you to hand it back, they walked off.  
“Okay then see you around I guess.” They both mumbled as they walked away from you.  
“Fucking weird-” You thought to yourself but before you could even finish that thought, your phone got bombarded with notifications from Discord.  
“Stop ignoring me.” One of the messages read.  
“Get on VC.” Another notification zoomed in before you saw another banner with angry emojis pop up after another.  
“What the hell is going on?” you thought to yourself. You opened the chat and it was Floch. He did not seem too happy and you couldn’t help but to wonder what it was that had set him off.  
“Do you think this is a joke?” one of the messages said  
“You obviously don’t take your job seriously so I’m demoting you.”  
“You’re no longer a moderator.”  
“Scratch that! You’re banned from the server.”  
You felt your heart sink. What could possibly have led to this. You had no access to the server anymore and couldn’t help but to break down at this point.  
“I see you’re online. Call me.” His last message read.  
Not understanding what this was about, you tried calling him but instead he hung up.  
“Come to my house. I’m not in the mood to talk over the phone.” He messaged you.  
You scratched your head in annoyance. What was the meaning of this? You had worked so hard on that server it had taken you hours to set up the bots and roles. If anything, he should’ve promoted you to admin.  
  
  
  
  


You arrived at his door. Nervous about meeting him, you took a deep breath before knocking.  
The door flew up and you were met with a red-haired man who was at least a ft taller than you.  
“You wanted to talk to me?” your voice was shaking.  
He grabbed you by the collar and pulled you inside before shutting the door behind you.  
“Do you know why you’re here, kitten?” he whispered angrily. His voice was unsettling.  
“Answer me.” He whispered as he leaned closer to you. You could feel his breath hit your lips. You couldn’t help but to pout in return.  
He pushed a lock of hair behind your ear before he leaned into your ear.  
“You’ve made daddy angry.” He whispered and his breath hit your skin once more. You felt the hair in your neck stand up and he could tell. You had goosebumps all over your body.  
“You’ve given daddy no choice but to punish you kitten.” He whispered to you again.  
You shut your eyes in fear. This man was unpredictable! One time he doxxed someone for disliking one of his reuploaded Fortnite streams against Ninja. He grabbed your wrist and lead you to one of the rooms down the corridors.  
It was dark and smelled funky. The walls were covered in mold and the room was almost empty. Inside there were a bunch of stained mattresses stacked on top of each other and a nightstand.  
“Go, sit over there, kitten.” He commanded you.  
Hesitant at first, you looked at him. His expression told you that he wasn’t asking you, he was telling you to sit, so you obliged.  
“I called you here today because you’ve disappointed me, kitten.” He said as he started taking off his belt.  
“You’ve been a bad kitten and daddy has to punish you now.” He folded his belt in half before tucking at it, so it made a loud whipping sound. It echoed through the room.  
You felt your throat get itchy from how dry it was. Not sure if you were allowed to speak yet, you nervously looked around the room.  
Floch had anger issues, you had witnessed it on stream numerous of times. He was the angriest when his teammates didn’t build quick enough and when he got shot by 12-year olds.  
As a grown man, it hurt his pride and he would always get on vc on discord later to scream at the people from his server, usually blaming you guys for his poor performance. You had witnessed several girls break down in private chats after Floch had called them all sorts of nasty names. You couldn’t make any excuses for his behavior. But Floch was just Floch and that’s just how he was. He had never hurt you before though, in fact he had always been there to make you feel good. Sometimes he would stay up until morning and listen to you talk. On nights like that, he’d whisper sweet nothings to you and you’d be lying if you didn’t get on video calls with him and stripped in return for his teasing.  
If you went on for long enough, he’d let you watch him stroke himself. You’d always feel a little embarrassed by how shy you were while he sat there on your screen, leaned back in his chair and moaning your name with his dick in his hand. That Floch wasn’t the same Floch as the one who was standing before you. Floch from your calls was sweet and he’d have a gentle way with his words. He didn’t call you by your pet name, the same pet name he used for all the girls in the server.  
You wanted to hear your name leave his lips right now, but you could tell from how aggressive his tone was earlier, there was no way you’d see that side of him right now.  
“Well? Are you gonna answer me?” he walked towards you, still with the belt in his hand.  
“I-“ you felt like you had to cough but your throat was too dry to even force one out. You made a water drinking motion and pointed at your throat. He just looked at you before kicking open the bottom drawer on his nightstand.  
Yellow liquid splashed everywhere as he shot it open. It smelled foul and you knew exactly what it was.  
“Drink up while it’s still cold kitten.” He chuckled before pulling down his pants. You shook your head in disgust. He couldn’t be serious. He had a piss drawer next to his bed.  
You felt the shame rise in you. Was this the man you had fantasized about at night. You started thinking about the times you had touched yourself to the sight of him pleasuring himself. You didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.  
“Do as you please. I won’t let you go until you swallow every last drop from that drawer. That’s your punishment.”  
You crossed your arms and turned your head away from the drawer.  
He cupped your face with his free hand and clenched your jaw, forcing you to open your mouth. He spat right into your mouth. You swallowed as a reflex. You felt his cold slimy saliva run down your throat, it felt good how it was now lubricating the inside of your gullet.  
Embarrassed by what you had done, your cheeks started burning in his grip.  
“You’re a dirty little kitten aren’t you?” he smirked.  
You physically tried to stop yourself from nodding, but your head still moved in a “yes” motion.  
You wanted the taste of him back into your mouth. You suddenly missed the feel of his hot breath against your face. He seemed so intimidating earlier, but now you wanted all of him.  
You tried to pull yourself close to his lips, but he was quick to grab your throat and push you away. You gasped at the sensation that was now running through your body. Trying to hold back your excitement, you bit your bottom lip (not like Lin-Manuel Miranda. It’s supposed to be in a sexy way.)  
He smirked and leaned in for a kiss, with his hand still on your throat. His wet tongue felt good against yours and you couldn’t help but to let out a small moan for each time he pulled away.  
“I’m gonna ask you one last time. Do you know why you’re here?” he whispered before licking your lips.  
You shook your head.  
“No.” you whispered.  
“No what?”  
“No Daddy.” You tucked your lips. There was something you hated about that word. It never turned you on. In fact it made you cringe.  
“Then you don’t know why Daddy has to punish you either now?” he whispered again, kissing your cheek between each word.  
You shook your head again in response.  
“Daddy is disappointed in you.” He sighed. He let go of your throat. He was standing with his back to you now. You could tell by his whole body that he was disappointed.  
“You posted a meme in #general.” His voice was shaking.  
You felt your heart sink.

“There must’ve been a mistake! I couldn’t have done that.” Your voice cracked. “When was this?” you asked.  
“Just this afternoon. Right before I texted you.” He sniffed.  
“Oh no.” you thought to yourself. Those bastards must’ve accidentally sent it while scrolling through the channels.  
“Can you explain this mistake, then?” Floch turned back around to face you.  
“I accidentally sent it while holding my phone.” You mumbled. If you told him that you let an outsider see the server, you don’t know what he’d do to you.

“You do understand that I need to punish you then, right?” he sighed. You nodded.  
Floch took off his pants completely before pulling off his briefs.  
The sight was familiar, but you had only seen him through the screen.  
He spit into his palm before he started stroking his dick. He was bigger than you had anticipated. He stood with his crotch close to your mouth, you looked up at him, who was looking down on you, pushing your hair behind your ear.  
You wrapped your lips around his tip, licking it gently before wrapping your lips around it as you still played with the tip with your tongue. He grabbed the back of your head and shoved his cock deeper into your mouth as he pushed you closer.  
You clenched your throat around his dick as it slid further to the back of your mouth. You tried not to gag as you took deep breaths through your nose. He pulled out before taking one last look at you. He grabbed you by the wrists and tied them together behind your back with his belt he had taken off earlier. He laid you on the bed again, with your head hanging off the edge. He unbuttoned your shirt and dragged off your jeans which he then threw aside. He unbuckled your bra that he then dragged over your shoulders.  
He gently started sucking on your nipple, fondling with the other one. You felt him brush his tooth against it, which caused you to whimper.  
He pinched your other nipple before twisting it between his fingers, causing you to moan.  
Floch pulled off your panties that were now damp. He smirked before curling it up and stuffing it in your mouth. He covered your mouth before turning you around, laying you on your stomach with your ass up. He spread your legs before rubbing his dick against your clit. You were wet, if you didn’t know any better, you’d say you were dripping onto his dick. He rubbed himself against your dick again, but you couldn’t take it. You started humping every inch you could get between your thighs. At this point you were desperate. Your head felt light and all you could think of was how you wanted him to fuck you.  
You groaned as you felt him slide his dick away from your clit. You felt his finger slide between your thighs.  
“Fuck you’re a wet little whore aren’t you.” He chuckled. You were embarrassed by his comment. Was it really that obvious that you wanted him? You closed your legs with your ass still in the air. You felt him spit on you once more, the saliva was now running down your ass and you could feel it make a puddle by your hole, in which he slid a finger into.  
You moaned at the pleasure and he was quick to slide yet another finger in. Your muffled cries were drowned when you buried your face into the mattress. He picked up the pace and slid his fingers deeper inside you before sliding a third finger in. You whimpered harder into the mattress, almost choking on your lingerie. He quickly pulled his fingers out, in which you relaxed in relief. He went to the drawer and grabbed a pack of condoms, which he wrapped around his cock before slamming himself into your ass again.  
Gasping from the pain, you tensed up again, but that did not stop him from thrusting into you.  
“Relax, it’s gonna hurt less.” He whispered to you. It was easy for him to say. He wasn’t the one getting his hole torn right now.  
Grabbing onto the belt, he thrusted faster and harder, it started to feel good. You managed to slide a pillow between your thighs that you were now humping in pace with him. You moaned when the fabric hit your right spot, but it wasn’t enough for you to get off.  
Floch noticed what you were doing and quickly grabbed the pillow from between your legs.  
“You’re not allowed to have this.” He turned you around and pulled the panties out of your mouth.  
“I’m still not done punishing you.” He smirked.  
Pulling the condom off and throwing it aside, he turned you around so that your head was once again hanging from the edge. He started fucking your throat once more.  
“I’m gonna piss.” He moaned. Before you could register what he had just said, you felt the warm liquid run down your throat. You gulped it down like it was the hydration you had been craving all day. You swallowed every drop he gave you before you felt his thick cum splash into you right after.  
He pulled out and looked you with your tear-filled eyes.  
“We’re almost done, kitten.” He smirked. He ran out of the room before returning with a funnel and what seemed like a roll of FlexTape™ (not sponsored).  
“I told you I was gonna make you finish every last drop.” He turned you back on your stomach and made you hold the funnel as he shoved it into your ass.  
You could hear him pull out something from besides the bed, but you couldn’t see what it was because of all the hair that was in the way.  
He walked back to stand over you and you felt a cold liquid fill you up quickly through the funnel.  
When he was done emptying the piss from the drawer into you, he pulled the funnel before quickly ripping off a strip of the tape and slapped it on your ass, sealing your hole. "They weren't lying. It does instantly patch, bond and seal." he whispered. "Too bad it can't repair." he chuckled before kissing your forehead.  
“Daddy’s gotta go and stream kitten. Tomato Town needs me. I’ll be back to let you go when I’m done.” He whispered to you, placing a pillow between your thighs before leaving the room.  
You felt dirty on all sorts of levels. You didn’t know what you were gonna do when he came back, but right now all you could do was finish off where he had interrupted you. Slowly you started rubbing your clit against the pillow once more, ashamed of the state you were in, you humped the pillow in hopes of eventually reaching a high you almost had reached moments ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plugs:  
> Twitter: @linxmm  
> Tiktok: @fartsharter
> 
> Please stop being mean this is satire and I threw up twice writing this shit


End file.
